vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Gii
|-|Base= |-|Porshion= |-|Evolved Porshion= Summary Gii is the main character of Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~, and an illegal wandering cracking doctor residing in the multi tier city, Inganock. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 8-C Name: Gii, real name is assumed to be Georgious Origin: Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Gender: Male Age: Around Mid 20s Classification: Wandering Cracking doctor, Illegal Doctor, Kikai User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Spatial Manipulation, Healing, Fire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate matter, and shatter his target's into particles), Minor Reality Warping, Body Control, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Information Analysis (Can completely grasp everything about his opponents including their weaknesses), Biological Manipulation (Can manipulate nerves to make people fall asleep, or into coma's. Can also rewrite brains), Information Manipulation, (Can destroy information), Non-Corporeal (Due to his kikai, he has no material form, and exists only as possibilities), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters ability which causes death), Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters ability which destroy minds), Spatial Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters which destroy bodies by warping space), Physics Manipulation (Above and impervious to all aspects of physics), Self-Destruction (Johan's ability which causes things to self destruct had no effect on him) and Time Manipulation (The concept of time doesn't exist for a Kikai due to them being the possibilities of 41 unborn lives), Attacks which can destroy critters which exists only as possibilities, have no effect on him, Can harm Non-Corporeal beings (Can kill critters and kikai which are above the laws of physics, have no material form, exists as possibilities, and can also exist as information), Can kill beings which have 31 lives with only a single attack | Same as before plus Time Manipulation (Can steal a person's time), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Unaffected by Kerkan's ability which can erase all traces of existence), and Mind Manipulation to a much greater extent (Lemure's left hand of good which multiplied a person's unendurable present infinitely, trapping people in an infinite loop of relieving their most traumatic experience both in mind and body, causing mental death, had no effect on him) Attack Potency: Building level (Capable of killing Stone Golem with one hit. Said Critter is bigger than multi story building and also big enough that it destroys building just by moving around) | At least Building level (Is stronger than before. Porshion after its evolution is pretty much the strongest Kikai as it's stronger than an absurd existence like Milan Gagaru) Speed: Supersonic (Capable of reacting to Critters' attack which is as fast or even faster than Heavy Engine Human that can move faster than the speed of sound) | Supersonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class | At least ' Building Class' Durability: Building level (Was completely unharmed by Stone Golem's attack) The nature of Kikai makes it hard to harm him | At least Building level (Is much more durable than before) Stamina: Although Gii mostly has normal human capability (physically speaking), he can run continuously from Inganock lower tier all the way to the upper tier where the Golden Staircase is located and even fought Kerkan along the way while his heart is badly injured Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: His Kikai Porshion, Phenomenon Equation Intelligence: Gii graduated from a medical university and has extensive knowledge on human body, medicine, diseases, etc. Weaknesses: He refuses to kill humans or anything that looks like a human, preferring to just incapacitate them rather than outright kill them Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cracking: Also known as Phenomenon Equation. A form of “scientific formula” that was officially invented by Archduke Astaire (Tick Tock Man planted the idea into his mind, and Cracking’s power comes from him) that’s capable of warping reality to achieve a variety of effects. The effect it could achieve varies from just simply heating a mechanical arm to the point it could melt human body instantly all the way to shaping the laws of reality as the user sees fit. *'Healing:' As a Cracking doctor, Gii specializes his Cracking for healing. His method of healing works by tampering with the "codes" or "equation" that makes up someone and fixing them, thus healing the person in question as the result. His Cracking is also capable of healing every diseases known to mankind. *'Right Eye:' Gii's right eye holds a special capability gained by his Cracking so it can see things like biological make up, diseases someone might have, body temperature, the chemicals in his surrounding, etc. This ability isn't limited to something purely physical, as Gii can perceive the "code" or "equation" that builds up another being, the true nature and even weaknesses of something that he sees, all in but a single glance. *'Biological Manipulation:' Aside from healing. Gii can also use his Cracking to manipulate the human body. He can use it to enhance his lung capability so that he could run for an extended amount of time. He can also use this to force the body to always be in sleeping state without waking up unless he undoes it himself. Other than his Cracking. Gii also possesses another form of power in the form of Kikai, which goes by the name Porshion. *'Right Hand of the Shattering King:' A punch that compresses all the entirety of the surface area of of what Porshion strikes, reducing them to mere particles. *'Right Hand of Tearing Flame:' A slash that's followed by a surge of flame that burns his enemy until there's nothing left. *'Right Hand of Evil:' A new power that Porshion gained after he evolves. It destroys and steals all of the "present" of the victim, using this Gii can steal all the time of his targets, effectively returning their bodies to a state they were in the past, or outright steal all their time, killing them. Key: Before Evolution | After Evolution Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Doctors Category:Male Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Healers Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 8 Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Biology Users Category:Information Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Internet Characters